A Little Bit Of Drama
by Shunnie Valdez
Summary: Shun foi passar um tempo no Santuário, já que sua vida - principalmente a parte amorosa - estava uma bangunça. Chegando lá, percebe que não é o único com problemas. ShunxHyoga, CamusxMilo, DitexMdM, MuxAiolia, IkkixShaka, AiolosxShura.
1. Ato I

_**A Little Bit of Drama**_

**Ato I**

O moreno olhou as escadarias com um ar triste. Queria estar visitando os amigos de ouro no Santuário por outros motivos. Queria estar feliz, sorridente, como sempre é. Ensaiou, pelos degraus até Áries, um sorriso, ainda que não estivesse bem, não demonstraria.

Chegou à porta da casa e chamou o protetor. – Mu? É Shun de Andrômeda. Posso passar?

Não obteve resposta. O cavaleiro não parecia estar ali. Deu de ombros e continuou subindo. Quanto menos pessoas visse, melhor.

Em Touro, Aldebaran recebeu o amigo contente. Fazia tempo que não passava por ali. Convidou-o para entrar, mas o bronzeado recusou. Não se sentiria muito a vontade fingindo aquele sorriso por muito tempo.

Gêmeos, preferiu atravessar o mais rápido que podia. Pelo barulho, Saga e Kanon estavam extremamente _ocupados_ e não iria ser ele a atrapalhar. Só se quisesse morrer.

Ao chegar em Câncer, percebeu que também estava vazia. Não que fosse estranho, Mascara da Morte nunca estava. E quando passava algum tempo ali, acabava ficando em Peixes.

Subindo mais um pouco, cumprimentou Aiolia de Leão na próxima casa. O cavaleiro não parecia estar com um humor muito bom, e pela sua convivência com Ikki – também leonino – sabia que era melhor manter distância.

Em Virgem entrou com menos cerimonia, afinal era a casa de seu Mestre. Encontrou-o meditando. Novamente. Primeiro, perguntou-se se ele não cansava dessa vida. Depois lembrou que ele e o namorado haviam brigado, então preferiu deixa-lo em paz.

Chegando em Libra não encontrou ninguém. Shion – que ficava por ali quando não estava na sala do Grande Mestre – devia estar trabalhando. E Dohko... Bom, nunca se sabe onde ele está. Suspirou, aliviado por não ter ninguém para lhe encher e continuou.

Passou tranquilamente por Escorpião. Àquela hora, Milo deveria estar em Aquário. Riu um pouco da sorte do amigo, por ter encontrado alguém que realmente o ame. Desmanchou o sorriso, ao lembrar que nunca teria o aquariano que amava para si. Não depois de tudo que ele falara. "Ele não precisava ter sido tão cruel." Pensou, e uma lágrima escorreu por sua face pálida.

Continuando o caminho, chegou a Sagitário. Aiolos também estava meio irritado. Imaginava se os dois irmãos estavam brigados. Como não queria incomodar, cumprimentou-o educadamente, pedindo passagem por entre a casa. Queria terminar de subir logo, precisava chegar em Peixes, precisava da ajuda de Afrodite...

Capricórnio estava vazia. Estranhou. Shura sempre estava em casa, e quando não estava, se encontrava na casa de baixo. O que será que acontecera?

Subindo mais um pouco, logo avistou a Casa de Aquário. Suspirou. Não queria ver Camus e Milo felizes. Claro, achava maravilhoso o amor dos dois. Mas levar um fora doía, e ouvir palavras tão frias quanto as que ouvira, era ainda pior. Resolveu usar a escadaria lateral, cumprimentaria o casal em outro momento menos inoportuno.

Correu, tropeçando em alguns degraus e só parou para respirar em frente a Peixes. Recuperou o folego e entrou, chamando pelo amigo.

- Dite! – Falou choroso. – Dite, você está aqui?

- Estamos todos aqui, meu pequeno! – Gritou da sala. Shun pensou em quem seriam esse "todos".

Caminhou até o lugar onde Afrodite disse que estavam e lá encontrou não só o cavaleiro de Peixes, mas Mu, Dohko, Milo e Shura. Espantou-se. – O que aconteceu por aqui?

Sua voz saiu mais chorosa do que o esperado, o que não passou despercebido por nenhum deles. Mas o bronzeado também reparou que todos os convidados ali estavam tristes.

- O que aconteceu com você, Shunzinho? – Milo se aproximou, abraçando-o.

- Eu levei um fora.

Milo olhou os outros cavaleiros. – Foi o pato?

- Sim...

- Shun, você não ficaria desse jeito só com um fora. Ele falou algo? – Mu se intrometeu na conversa, também abraçando o menor, que suspirou e começou a contar o que acontecera.

_Flashback_

_Eram aproximadamente 7h da manhã do mesmo dia. Vendo que não conseguiria mais dormir, Shun levantou-se, tomou um banho e foi correr um pouco pelos jardins da Mansão Kido._

_Não prestava atenção em muita coisa enquanto o fazia, estava distraído. Pensava em seus sentimentos por um certo loiro e sentia seu rosto corar por isso. Não aguentava mais guardar isso para si. Okay, não era só para si, Ikki também sabia._

_Ainda distraído, acabou por esbarrar em alguém e arranhar o braço na queda._

_- Shun?_

_- Hyoga? Me desculpe, eu estava distraído! – Baixou o rosto, corado de vergonha._

_- É, eu percebi. – Disse, estendendo a mão para ajudar o amigo a se levantar. – Você machucou seu braço._

_- Não é nada!_

_- Deixe-me ver! – Depois de analisar o machucado, continuou. – Foi só um arranhão, mas vamos limpar isso ok?_

_Shun suspirou, não precisava de mais proximidade. – Eu posso fazer isso._

_O Cisne riu. – Assim vou achar que quer me evitar._

_- Se eu quisesse te evitar, seria mais fácil do que o que estou passando agora..._

_Sentindo a atmosfera séria, o louro forçou o outro a encará-lo. – E o que você está passando agora?_

_- Deixa pra lá, Hyoga. É melhor você não saber._

_- Shun... Somos amigos, não somos? Por que não me conta?_

_- É que... – Suspirou, desistindo. Aquarianos são difíceis de lidar. – Eu estou gostando de alguém... E tenho certeza que essa pessoa não me quer por perto. Ou melhor, vai deixar de ficar perto de mim se souber._

_- Me diz quem é?_

_- Acho melhor não..._

_- Ora, Shun, o que eu falaria de mais?_

_- É que... – Depois, continuou em um sussurro, achando que o outro não o escutaria. Ledo engano. – A pessoa é você, Hyoga..._

_O loiro emudeceu. E o moreno percebeu que ele escutara. Tentou falar mais algo, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar do outro._

_- Acho que você tem toda a razão. – Riu, cínico. – Fique bem longe de mim, Andrômeda._

_- Hyoga..._

_Cisne baixou o olhar. Estava irritado. Como assim, Shun o amava? Aquilo era..._

_- Não me chame pelo nome. Você me enoja, seu estranho!_

_Fim do Flashback_

- ... Então contei pra Ikki e ele me mandou vir passar um tempo aqui.

Todos olharam para Shun incrédulos. Sabiam que aqueles aquarianos eram malucos... Mas as palavras de Hyoga... Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer. A não ser, é claro, Milo.

- Não fique assim, Shunny. Esses aquarianos são malucos mesmo. É sério.

- Milo...

- Camus tá furioso comigo. Eu fui tentar chamar a atenção dele, e se querer derrubei um pouco de vinho no livro que o pato deu pra ele. Ai fui expulso de Aquário... Aos berros...

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Desde quando o todo-controlado-Camus-de-Aquário gritava com Milo?

- Então pelo visto, todos aqui estão com problemas amorosos? – Dite resmungou. – Matteo foi viajar e me largou aqui, de novo. Ele bem que podia me levar com ele de vez em quando. – Reclamou, arrancando risadas leves dos outros.

- No meu caso - começou Mu -, Aiolia fez uma cena, tudo porque morre de ciúmes de minha amizade com Shaka...

- Jura? – Shun olhou-o. – Ikki e meu Mestre discutiram por causa de você... Niichan sente ciúmes também.

Os demais o olharam. Como assim Ikki de Fênix estava com Shaka de Virgem? O tão famoso sempre machão Ikki? Okay, algo de muito errado estava acontecendo ali. E ainda por cima, ele tinha ciúmes de Mu de Áries, que namorava o Aiolia de Leão? Confuso, é verdade. Mas era o que ocorria.

- Shunny... Você conseguiria me dar uma ajuda?

- Conseguir, até consigo. Mas vai ter que esperar um pouco. Ikki é um chato quando se trata do Shaka, e aposto que se ele te ver, vai querer te matar. Dá uns dias pra ele se acalmar? E o que aconteceu com vocês dois?

- Eu combinei de jantar com Olos, e perdi a hora treinando alguns aspirantes... – Shura reclamou, sentido. Era fato que não era a primeira vez que aquilo ocorria, mas Sagitário também não foi nada simpático. – Ai ele praticamente me enxotou de lá, usando o cosmo.

- Você pediu por isso também. Aiolos odeia atrasos, e aposto que não foi a primeira vez.

- Nem vem com sermão Mu! E você, Libra?

Dohko ponderou um pouco as palavras. Não queria parecer que Shion fora cruel demais. – Tentei convencer o Shi a largar o trabalho e me dar um pouco de atenção. Ele me chamou de desleixado e disse que era pra voltar pra casa só quando tivesse um pouco mais de responsabilidade. – Suspirou.

Os outros se entreolharam. Era incrível como a convivência com esses cavaleiros ainda surpreendia uns aos outros.

- Mas nos diga, meu pequeno. – Dite chamou a atenção. – Por quanto tempo vai ficar aqui?

Andrômeda ponderou. – Não pretendo voltar tão cedo para a Mansão. Dido, será que posso ficar uns dias aqui? Não quero ficar no alojamento dos Cavaleiros de Bronze...

- Você sempre é bem vindo, Shun. Não se preocupe, fique o tempo que quiser. Todos estão alojados aqui mesmo! – E permitiu-se rir um pouco, arrancando um sorriso do menor.

oOo

Era horário de almoço na Mansão Kido. Todos os cavaleiros estavam a mesa com Saori e se deliciavam com a comida. Em sua maioria, sem dar falta de um companheiro. A reencarnação de Athena olhou tristemente para o lugar em que ele costumava sentar – entre Ikki e Hyoga – e suspirou. Sabia o que acontecera.

- Ué... – Seiya se pronunciou, chamando a atenção de todos. – Shun não vem almoçar? Ele sempre tá aqui... Ele tá passando mal, Ikki?

- Meu irmão não está aqui.

- Ele foi almoçar fora? – Shiryu se intrometeu. – Isso não é bem do feitio dele...

Fênix suspirou. Já estava irritado por causa de Shaka, e agora isso. – Não. Ele foi passar um tempo no Santuário. Disse que não quer ficar por aqui, de jeito nenhum.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Sim, Shiryu. – Respondeu, olhando discretamente para Hyoga, que comia normalmente, alheio a conversa.

Ikki queria mata-lo. Como podia ter falado aquelas coisas e nem sentir remorso?

**N/A: **Tentem não me matar por começar outra fic, se é que alguém vai ler. Bom, um pequeno drama, como eu adoro escrever :B E sobre o Pato Congelado estar malvado... Bom, não posso dizer muito, mas ele vai se arrepender. Sempre se arrepende.

É isso. Leiam e deixem reviews! Façam uma autora feliz :D

Dedicado a Mi Scorpion.


	2. Ato II

_**A Little Bit Of Drama**_

**Ato II**

- Essa casa tá um saco! – Seiya reclamou, espreguiçando-se no sofá. Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga o encararam. – Não tem nada pra fazer aqui!

- Você só diz isso porque a Saori tá no Santuário. – Hyoga resmungou.

- Falando em Santuário... – Shiryu se intrometeu. – O Shun também tá por lá né? Isso é estranho, ele normalmente não fica lá por muito tempo... Aconteceu algo com ele Ikki?

Fênix deu de ombros. – Fui eu quem falou pra ele ir pra lá e não voltar tão cedo.

Pégaso ficou pensando por alguns instantes. – Que tal irmos pra lá? A gente vê o Shun depois de um mês inteiro e revê nossos mestres também?

Hyoga os encarou. Não fazia questão nenhuma de ver a _bicha_ – como ele mesmo intitulou o companheiro – do Shun. Mas ver Camus seria bom. Iria contar o que aconteceu entre ele e Andrômeda, e tinha certeza que seu Mestre o apoiaria.

oOo

O moreno ia começar a subir a escadaria das doze casas quando viu algumas pessoas conhecidas. Chamou.

- Ikki? – Sua voz fez com que todos se virassem para olhá-lo. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, hein? Seiya, Shiryu?

- Viemos te ver! Já que você é um desnaturado e nunca mais veio nos visitar! – Seiya falou, nem reparando que o menor não falara o nome do Cisne. O que não passou despercebido por Shiryu.

- Ehh, me desculpem! Eu ando tão ocupado treinando com Mestre Shaka... – e vendo Hyoga subindo as escadarias, resolveu ser gentil. Só dessa vez. – Cisne, Camus está na arena treinando uns aspirantes. – Avisou, sua voz extremamente fria.

O louro não respondeu. Apenas seguiu para a área de treinos. Shun suspirou. E em apenas alguns instantes, Ikki pode perceber como o irmão estava mais magro e mais pálido. O cosmo estava muito mais poderoso, mas carregava um sofrimento tremendo...

- Você está no alojamento Shun? – Shiryu questionou, vendo o olhar triste de Fênix sobre o irmão.

- Na verdade, estou no quarto de hospedes do Dite. Sinto-me melhor por lá..

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo, viram um par de braços abraçando o pequeno pelo pescoço. – SHUNNIE!

Andrômeda abriu um sorriso. E eles tiveram certeza que aquela pessoa o fazia feliz. – Mi! Eu vi sua luta, você foi incrível, como sempre!

- Deixa disso, Shu!

- Pessoal, acho que vocês o conhecem, mas... Esse é Misty de Lagarto. Meu namorado. – E sorriu pro loiro.

- Namorado? – Seiya questionou. Sabia que o amigo era gay... Não que ligasse, mas nunca o imaginara apresentando o namorado assim, tão calmo, principalmente com Ikki por perto. – Que legal Shun!

- Que ótimo Shun. – Shiryu sorriu para o amigo. – Faz quanto tempo?

- Três semanas! – O menor riu. Estava feliz com Misty, mesmo que, para ambos os lados, fosse uma tentativa de esquecimento.

- Shun... – Ikki chamou o irmão. Mas não concluiu a frase. Não precisava, o pequeno sabia do que se tratava.

_Não vá se magoar._

oOo

O casal subira pela escada lateral, não precisavam cumprimentar todos os cavaleiros, e Shun precisava entregar algumas mercadorias para Dite. Peixes ia fazer um bolo – ou algum outro doce – e estava esperando-os. Logo, separaram-se.

Continuando pelas escadarias, logo estavam em Leão. Sentiram o cosmo agressivo de Aiolia, ficaram um pouco acuados. Não queriam ser atingidos pelas garras dele.

- Subam pela escada lateral. Eu vou entrar, preciso falar com ele e mando os cumprimentos de vocês. – Ikki falou, como se a raiva do mestre nada significasse. – Tentem desviar Virgem também. O cosmo dele não parece muito bom.

Depois de ver que os dois amigos sumiram do seu campo de visão, adentrou a Quinta Casa. – Mestre Aiolia?

- Vá embora Ikki.

- Agora não dá, realmente preciso falar com você.

Aiolia rosnou, indo em direção ao seu aprendiz. – Que seja rápido então. Meu humor está péssimo.

- Eu só queria sua opinião em algo.

- Fale de uma vez.

- Eu magoei uma pessoa, e duvido que ela vá me perdoar tão fácil, então comprei isso... – Entrega uma caixa ao mais velho – Mas não sei se...

O leonino mais velho abriu a caixa. – Pra quem?

- O que?

- Pra quem você vai dar isso, Ikki?

- Mestre, eu...

- Não me enrole, meu humor está terrível hoje.

O menor suspirou. Abaixou a cabeça, levemente corado, e o nome escapou dos seus lábios docemente. – Shaka...

- Shaka? – Aiolia pareceu se tocar de algo. – Você e Shaka de Virgem estão juntos?

- Sim...

O rapaz olhou o discípulo assustado e começou a rir. Não acreditava no que tinha feito. – Não acredito...

- Mestre?

- Não é com você Ikki. Eu e Mu brigamos. Porque eu achava que Shaka queria tirá-lo de mim.

- EHH? – O mais novo se levantou também. – Você está falando sério? Eu e Shaka brigamos pelo mesmo motivo...

Os dois se olharam e voltaram a rir.

oOo

Quando chegaram em Aquário, depois de passar por várias casas vazias ou com cavaleiros irritados, Seiya e Shiryu tiveram certeza que que algo acontecera entre Hyoga e Shun.

Camus de Aquário estava dentro da casa dele.

Andrômeda mentira para Cisne. E essa era a primeira vez que os outros dois viam isso. Havia algo de podre ali.

Decidiram nada comentar. Continuaram subindo, cumprimentando o francês – que estava furioso – educadamente. Ao chegar em Peixes, foram recebidos pelo loiro sorridente.

- Que bom que vieram! Entrem, estamos todos na sala!

Eles entraram.

oOo

Ikki se despediu do mestre e começou a subida para a próxima casa. Estava mais tranquilo, afinal não precisava se preocupar mais com Áries colado em seu loiro. Permitiu-se sorrir. Tinha uma surpresa e tanto para seu namorado.

Chegando a Virgem, entrou sem maiores cerimônias e foi procurar o ocupante. – Shaka? Você está aqui?

- O que quer, Fênix? – Diz, visivelmente irritado.

- Pedir desculpas.

- Você? Isso só pode ser um sonho!

- Não, não é. Eu sei que fui um otário por não acreditar em você...

- É, foi mesmo.

- Não me corte, ou vou desistir. – Resmungou, fechando a cara.

- Okay, continue.

- Como eu dizia... Eu soube que você vai passar a armadura de Virgem para Shun, e não quero que você volte para a Índia, então... Bom, eu... – Suspirou, não sabia como falar. Apenas entregou o presente que comprara. – Acho que isso diz tudo.

O louro pegou a delicada caixa de veludo preto e abriu-a. Encontrou duas alianças. Eram douradas, e uma delas possuía uma pequena safira, azul como os olhos de ambos. O virginiano olhava o presente embasbacado.

Vendo a reação do namorado, Fênix pegou a aliança com a safira e ajoelhou-se, segurando a mão do mais velho.

- Shaka, você é tudo que eu preciso. Só posso continuar vivendo, se tiver você comigo. – Respirou fundo. – Casa comigo, meu loiro?

- Eu... – O indiano não conseguia responder, não saiam palavras de sua boca. Já sonhara com aquilo, claro, mas nunca pensara que iria acontecer. – Caso, Ikki, com certeza.

O Leonino sorriu. Colocou a aliança com pedra no anular do noivo e a outra no seu. Pegou-o no colo e o levou para o quarto, precisavam _comemorar_.

oOo

Ao chegar em Peixes para encontrar o irmão, como combinado, Ikki estava extremamente calmo e sorridente – mais um fato fora do comum, Shiryu pensou ao vê-lo. Entrou na casa com o dragão, que estava parado na porta, e deu de cara com Seiya conversando com Afrodite.

- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer!

- Oi pra você também, peixinho.

Vendo que o outro estava calmo, resolveu brincar um pouco. Precisava descontrair, tinha muitos problemas na cabeça no momento. – Como você está gostoso hoje... Andou transando? – Disse, pendurando-se no pescoço do mais novo

- Você também está delicioso Dite. – Respondeu, puxando-o para mais perto pela cintura, e fingindo que o beijaria. O ato assustou os outros dois bronzeados. – O que foi que vocês dois estão com essas caras de idiotas hein, Seiya? Shiryu?

- Desde quando você...? – Pégaso falou, ainda atordoado pelo fato de o mais velho não estar irritado com a brincadeira do dourado. Normalmente tentaria acertá-lo com um Ave Fênix...

- Eu e Dí não temos nada. – Sorriu. – O peixinho aqui é delicioso e deve ser ótimo na cama, mas eu prefiro outro loiro.

- Você é gay? – Os dois falaram, praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Nunca imaginaram isso, mas o olhar de Seiya era ainda mais assustado. Ikki era o _machão_ dos cavaleiros de bronze. O mais forte, o mais poderoso. Não conseguia crer. Estava boquiaberto, os olhos arregalados do susto.

- Sou, algo contra?

A pergunta não foi processada. Tinha informação mais interessante a ser passada. – E você namora? – Shiryu parecia recuperado do choque, ao contrario do amigo. Shun se aproximou para ver o que se passava ali.

- Na verdade, estou noivo.

Mais uma resposta, mais duas caras terrivelmente assustadas.

Andrômeda sorriu e abraçou o cavaleiro de Fênix. – Que bom! Fico feliz que tenha dado certo, irmão!

- Você vai casar? – Peixes falou. Sorriu logo depois, iria continuar brincando, estava divertido. – Quer dizer que tem alguém que você acha mais gostoso que eu?

- Dite, ninguém te supera. Mas o meu loiro também é uma delicia. E é incrível na cama.

- IKKI! – Shun o repreendeu. – Se ele escuta você falando isso...

- Ah, Shunny, me deixa. Pelo menos hoje tenho certeza de que ele não vai falar nada. Além do mais, aposto que ninguém aqui é virgem pra ter vergonha de falar de sexo. Ou você é?

O menor corou. – Sabe que não.

Formou-se um leve silêncio, até Seiya falar. – Reparando agora, vocês dois tem gostos bem parecidos né? Os dois gostam de loiros... Misty e o noivo misterioso do Ikki...

Shun, Ikki e Afrodite se entreolharam e o clima ficou pesado. Os dois perceberam, mas não tiveram tempo de consertam o erro do Pégaso. Aioria se aproximou da casa.

- Dido? – chamou. – Mu está ai?

Peixes hesitou por um breve instante. – Eu vou chama-lo. – Entrou na casa, e quando voltou, era acompanhado pelo tibetano. Este seguiu até Leão.

O ariano foi puxado para um canto mais afastado. – O que você quer? – Perguntou.

- Vim me desculpar. – Pousou um dedo nos lábios do outro, impedindo que falasse. – Eu sei, fui um idiota. Não posso fazer nada se sou possessivo com o que é meu. E você é. Sei que devia ter acreditado nas suas palavras, mas eu não conseguia acreditar que Shaka não te queria.

- O que te fez mudar de ideia?

- Ikki me contou sobre os dois, e disse que ia pedi-lo em casamento. E pelo visto, já pediu. – Disse, olhando a aliança no anular do aprendiz. – Será que você pode me perdoar?

- É claro. – O tibetano sorriu. Ia se afastar, quando foi puxado novamente. – Olia, o que você...?

Foi calado com um beijo. O que atraiu mais olhares assustados de Seiya e Shiryu.

**N/A:** Pra quem não entendeu, o que Seiya falou sobre os loiros lembrou os três do que o Hyoga fez com o Shun.

Bom, é isso. Muuito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Não pude responder por falta de tempo! Mas espero que todos continuem acompanhando.

Beijos!


End file.
